


Decisión

by princessvirgo



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 18:26:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13013592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessvirgo/pseuds/princessvirgo
Summary: Estaba contra la espada y la pared.El  proceder o el dejar pasar. Que era lo correcto hacer?





	Decisión

Como había llegado a eso?. Estar apresado contra la pared de su habitación, con las mejillas super Rojas, los ojos cerrados con fuerza, tratándose de dar valor, y con los labios siendo apresados por aquel hombre que tanto apreciaba.

Shu...- su nombre salió en un suspiro y pudo al fin abrir los ojos y fijarnos en aquel que le miraba con una sonrisa hermosa. Una sonrisa y mirada, que con el tiempo que llevaba conociendolo, sabía era la Real y sincera -

Feliz cumpleaños Eichi - le susurró ante de volver a besarlo. Provocando que el de ojos verdes volviera a cerrar los ojos con fuerza. Su timidez era algo que siempre había gustado a su líder -

...- y se volvió a preguntar como había llegado a estar en esa posición, después de que durante 3 días estuvo envuelto en un conflicto que nisiquiera fue cierto. Fue en el momento en que sintió el beso profundizarse que recordó también el sentimiento que le había invadido durante esos días y por el cual quería también hablar a solas con Shu -

***F***

No podía crear que algo así pudiera pasarle a su unidad. No cuando su líder, Shu Izumi fuera el que los guiará y es que desde que lo conoció había visto en él, algo diferente, un algo que le hacía creer que podía lograr salir trasbastidores y hacer algo que también amaba, y eso era cantar.

Por eso el ahora, escuchar que Shu aún sentía cierto dolor por su anterior grupo extinto, removió sentimientos en su interior. Y sintió que debía ser algo, y más aún cuando sus gemelos, a los cuales quería mucho, le miraron con tristeza y cierto temor. Temor a la incertidumbre. Un miedo que el ya había vivido y por lo cual no quería que sus gemelos pasarán.

Estaba decidido, haría algo por Shu y sus gemelos. Ahora la cuestión era que? Debería pensar bien en como acercar nuevamente a esos dos porque como dijo Tsubasa, ellos tenían ya un lazo de amistad largo y no era probable que estuvieran tanto tiempo peleados.

Aunque si había algo más allá de una amistad rota? Como podría solucionar eso y aún más complicado de decidir, estaba dispuesto a ayudar que Shu y Shiki arreglen esa relación, ya se amical o amorosa? Su mente le decía sí, más allá en lo profundo de sus ser este decía no. Porque? Porque había un temor de que Shu y Shiki retomarán sus camino juntos, dejando atrás a Quell, y con este a los gemelos y a él. Pero Shu sería capaz de hacer algo así? No, no estaba seguro que no. Lo había aprendido a conocer y podía decir que no...pero entonces porque se sentía tan inseguro?

Que puedo hacer? - sus voz salió más cansada de lo que en verdad el se encontraba - Shu...- y el nombre que salió de sus labios evocó la imagen de Izumi trayendo consigo la aflicción que sintió al escucharlo hablar sobre Shiki y su anterior grupo. Y lo decidió, por mucho que ese algo en su interior se removiera por su decisión, su agradecimiento por Shu Izumi, aquel hombre que lo sacara de ese mundo que si le gustaba, no lo llenaba, haría cualquier cosa, incluso olvidarse de sus sentimientos.

Había tomado una decisión y aunque después se arrepintiera, tal vez, él habia hecho una promesa a Issie e Ichi, así como también por Shu haría su mejor esfuerzo por ayudar a que la amistad perdida, si era amistad o talvez algo más, vuelva.

***M***

Si habia algo que debía admitir era que, no esperaba que él fuera el que terminará saliendo con Shu, para evitar que estuviera mientras todo lo planeado con los miembros de SolidS, a excepción clara de Shiki, fuera descubierto.

Y fue en esa salida también que se atrevió a abrir su corazón, aunque se aun poco, expresándole al de ojos celestes lo agradecido que estaba por ayudarlo a él y los gemelos. 

Frente al lugar en el que estarían al final de año, juntos, como Quell. Shu también dijo algo que le hizo darse cuenta que más allá de lo que él pensaba que solo sentía agradecimiento por Izumi, era un sentimiento profundo que tenía miedo de nombrar y más aun en ese momento de incertidumbre, por que de algo Eichi, si estaba seguro y es que esa noche haría que Shiki Takamura y Shu Izumi se reconcilien. Lo que pasara despues dependía de ellos, ya no de Eichi, eso salia de sus manos.

Nos vamos? - el mensaje de Tsubasa le hicieron recordar el porqué ahora estaban frente al Budokan -

Si - la sonrisa de su líder fue una buena recompensa. Siempre le habia gustado ver a las personas sonreir -

***M***

Y tenía que ser así, no? todo habia sido una actuación por parte de la agencia, sus compañeros y amigos. Claro, él siendo tan inocente que no vio venir eso, bueno la verdad es que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de recordar que era su cumpleaños con todo el mar de pensamientos que tenía alrededor de Shu y Shiki.

Se sorprendió de lo rápido que sus gemelos habia crecido en el mundo de la actuación, porque vamos que si lo habían engañado, o es que como lo dijo Ichi, si era fácil engañarlo? Como sea, le habia agradado la sorpresa que le habían dado, incluso con todo y camara escondida.

***F***

Te gusto la sorpresa? - los ojos de Shu, incluso en la oscuridad resplandecían -

Sí, aunque la sorpresa debería haber sido para ti y Shiki - sonrió con timidez -

jejejeje realmente siento el engañarte, pero era un poco irresistible la idea de ver la sorpresa en tu rostro - la sonrisa de Shu creció - incluso ahora, sabes creo que le daré la razón a Tsubasa - dejo un pausa para provocar curiosidad en el cumpleañero - eres adorable...- la mejillas del menor se tiñeron más de carmín al escuchar esas palabras -

Shu!!! - sus manos cubrieron sus rostro tratando de ocultar su vergüenza, lo que provocó risas en el mayor -

Realmente adorable - río aún más por las reacciones de su compañero -

Vayamos a dormir, los gemelos duermen y no quiero interrumpir su descanso - murmuró bajito como hablando con su conciencia, más que con Shu - 

Gemelos? - se sorprendió de la manera en que se había referido a Ichiru e Issei, pues Eichi siempre se refería a ellos de manera más cariñosa, tal vez, le había afectado un poco todo - ok, será mejor ir a descansar - le tendió la mano -

A tu habitación, Shu - golpeó levemente su mano y le señalo la puerta, para que saliera de su habitación -

Eichi? - esa faceta un tanto agresiva del ojos verdes no la conocía -

ahhh!! Lo siento - la reacción hicieron reír nuevamente al mayor - 

Buenas noches - y antes de que Eichi siquiera pueda reaccionar Shu le habia dado un beso ligero y luego salio -

...- esa noche seguramente no dormiría. Ese cumpleaños había sido un revuelo de sentimientos y decisiones. Desde cuando su vida se había vuelto tan "animada". Oh! claro desde que conoció a Shu Izumi. Ese hombre que se convirtió en su decisión más grande a seguir.

FIN


End file.
